1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to refrigeration systems, and more particularly to a refrigeration system which can be firmly and uniformly attached to a heat generating component for removing heat therefrom.
2. Prior Art
It is well known in the electronic industry that cooling electronic components to below ambient temperature will greatly improve their operating efficiency. For example, it has been found that the performance of a desktop computer can be significantly improved by cooling the CPU to temperatures of −40 centigrade degrees or below.
It is also well-known that refrigeration systems can be used to cool electronic components to temperatures below ambient. The refrigeration system employs a refrigerant fluid circulating through a fluid flow channel defined in an evaporator which is attached to the CPU, to thereby cool the CPU.
In particular, the evaporator of the refrigeration system is received in a receiving aperture defined in a housing member in which the CPU is located. A refrigeration system is in fluid communication with channels defined in the evaporator to supply refrigerant fluid thereto. A clamping arrangement is attached to the housing member with a helical wave spring located therebetween to therefore urge the evaporator into engagement with a top surface of the CPU. The clamping arrangement and the housing member serves as a mounting assembly to maintain a bottom surface of the evaporator being in thermal contact with the CPU and to keep the evaporator isolated from the ambient environment. However, the evaporator of the above-mentioned refrigeration system is prone to disengage from the CPU as the helical wave spring cannot firmly maintain the evaporator in close contact with the CPU at all events. For example, as shown in FIG. 8, when the evaporator 1 is inserted into and guided by the receiving aperture of the housing member 2, the evaporator 1 tends to offset to one side, resulting in the evaporator 1 partly contacting the CPU 3. On the other hand, the helical wave spring 4 generally cannot provide an uniform downward pressing force as of the small contact surface between the spring 4 and the top surface of the evaporator 1. As shown in FIG. 9, the downward force (indicated as P) exerted by the spring 4 downward presses the evaporator 1 at a small area apart from its center to thereby cause the evaporator 1 to incline with respect to and partly contact the CPU 3. As a common result of the above-mentioned problems, the bottom surface of the evaporator 1 falls into a position inclined with respect to and partly contacting the top surface of the CPU 3, which greatly decreases the heat dissipating efficiency of the refrigeration system.